


Great & Terrible

by ShamanicShaymin



Series: Shaymin's Drabble Garden [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Ficlet, Gen, Non-Binary Frisk, POV Second Person, Papyrus Being Papyrus, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 05:05:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9532883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShamanicShaymin/pseuds/ShamanicShaymin
Summary: No matter what happens, your brother Papyrus stays the same.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BabyPizzaWonderland](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=BabyPizzaWonderland).



> This is part of the Undertale Secret Santa Exchange! I hope you like this, BabyPizzaWonderland. I had fun writing it. :)

There your brother goes, trying to be “great” again.

It's not worth it, you said. Don't bother, you said.

“Just give up.” you said. “I did.”

Too bad your brother never does. Everyday he goes out, looking for a human. Everyday, he's on constant vigilance. Everyday, he works himself “to the bone” in hopes Undyne would take him seriously and let him into the Royal Guard so everyone would give him the respect he deserves.

Heh. Some things never change.

Even after it's all gone to hell. When everyone's hopes had gotten so low they accepted their role as “monster” according to what humans defined them as... hardly a trace of “love, mercy, and compassion” left, or whatever the hell the librarby said. Everybody wears black to reflect the darkness they're stuck under, and red for the seething rage gurgling inside them because of it. You laugh at the idea of Papyrus stopping being a kind person; your brother snarls in frustration and tells you to stop making him look like a fool.

The Great and Terrible Papyrus ends up carrying a small bundle and a flower in his arms. The human looks as though they've been chewed up by the earth and spat out—and none of this is your brother's doing. The weed is alive and talks, shaking as he springs his vines over the human like a net and begging he and his brother to leave them alone before he does something they'll regret. Judging by all the thorns... you're not stupid enough to underestimate him. Meanwhile, your brother demands you help—if only because he intends to battle the human fair and square, when they're well enough to fight. Something something proving Undyne how tough he is to have beaten and captured a human. You shrug, taking a handful of snow and forming it into a bun and water sausage before squirting mustard over it.

“Sans...” your brother growls.  
“What is it, bro?”  
“Humans do NOT eat yellow snow.”  
“This ain't yellow snow. It's a snow hot dog with mustard.” you turn to the human. “It's all yours kid, for 100 G.”  
“Sans, this is preposterous!” Papyrus bellows. “Very well... I'll take the human and the floral prisoner to our lair where they'll be thrown in the dungeon and eat nothing but dog bones! I'll never cook them a single strand of spaghetti... not a single noodle! I certainly won't be including the juiciest and reddest of meatballs either! Nor would I bother to whip up spaghetti sauce! Or pat their dinner with MTT Brand Parmesan! They'll lie on the cold barren floor, and they won't even be wrapped in my scarf!”  
“Yep. Sounds threatening all right. My brother is a true terror indeed.” you chuckle. “Well bro? Better... 'spaghetti' right to it.”  
“...You are the most disgusting vermin in the history of filthy rodents.”  
“I try, bro.”  
“We're leaving now! Human... prepare for the worst hospitality imaginable!”

Heh. Doesn't matter who he is or what he becomes—or thinks he's become. Some things always remain the same.

_Despite everything, it's still you._

You're glad Papyrus is your brother.


End file.
